fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Nature's Hero/Bosses and Minibosses
Sphere Doomer Fought in Planted Plains 1 and Planted Plains 5. Appearance The ordinary Sphere Doomers are spherical in shape, with yellow eyes, feathered wings, two tail feathers and a small tuft of feathers on the head. Sphere Doomer Plus, the variation that appears in Meta Knightmare Plus, possesses white eyes, narrower wings and longer tail feathers. Attacks *Sphere Doomer performs a swooping attack. This attack becomes faster after his health falls below 50%. Plus variation has increased speed from the start of the battle. *Sphere Doomer shoots a shadowy orb. Shoots two orbs after his health falls below 50%. Plus variation shoots three orbs initially and four orbs after his health falls below 50%. *Sphere Doomer creates a black hole which draws the player inwards, then goes to the background and performs a swoop attack. Used the instant his health falls below 50%. Plus variation causes minor damage to the player if they come too close to the black hole, and increases the speed of the swoop. Blocky Fought in Planted Plains 2, Lost Lagoon 6, Timely Temple 2 and Timely Temple 5. Appearance Blocky has a cube-like appearance with two feet and is made of light grey stone with several blue sections. His face appears to be engraved into his body, and typically displays a happy expression. Blocky Plus, the variation that appears in Meta Knightmare Plus, is made of dark grey stone with red sections instead of blue. His face also shows an angry expression as opposed to a happy expression. Attacks *Blocky takes two steps, then performs a jumping attack. This attack launches two blue shockwaves along the ground, one to the left and one to the right, after his health falls below 50%. Plus variation executes more quickly. *Blocky rolls from one side of the screen to the other. This attack is used twice in a row after his health falls below 50%. Plus variation is used twice in a row at the start, and thrice in a row after his health falls below 50%. *Blocky transforms into a metallic form, in which he cannot move or attack, but also cannot take damage. Plus variation lasts longer. *Blocky floats in the background, enlarges his body, and then slams down before returning to normal size and coming back to the battlefield. Used the instant his health falls below 50%. Plus variation performs two slams in a row. Whispy Woods Jr Fought in Planted Plains 3. Appearance Whispy Woods Jr is a tree-like creature with a blank-looking face and a pointy nose. He has a light brown bark and pale green leaves. Whispy Woods Jr Plus, the variation that appears in Meta Knightmare Plus, has dark brown stripes on his bark and withered, dark green leaves. Attacks *Whispy Woods Jr spits out a vegetable which bounces across the ground. Plus variation sometimes shoots larger vegetables. *Whispy Woods Jr spits out a miniature tornado which travels in a straight line towards the player, rebounding on contact with the floor. Plus variation sometimes shoots larger tornadoes. *The instant his health falls below 50%, Whispy Woods Jr escapes the battle. After getting past a short obstacle course, the player encounters Whispy Woods Jr and gets a chance to defeat him. He uses the same attacks as before. Kibble Blade Fought in Planted Plains 4, Timely Temple 5, Tech Town 6 and Endless Eruption 1. Appearance Kibble Blade resembles a normal Sir Kibble, but is considerably larger and clad in plain metal armour. The blade on his head is bright yellow with several darker yellow stripes on it. Kibble Blade Plus, the variation that appears in Meta Knightmare Plus, has shiny, platinum-like armour and a blue blade with light blue stripes. Attacks *Kibble Blade throws his blade like a boomerang. After his health falls below 50%, he may jump up and use this attack in the air. Plus variation can be charged to drastically boost the attack speed. *Kibble Blade performs a high-speed dash. Plus variation is much faster. *Kibble Blade slashes with his blade, launching a bright blue shockwave towards the player. Fires three shockwaves in differing directions after his health falls below 50%. Plus variation launches a golden shockwave and executes more quickly, and launches four shockwaves after his health falls below 50%. *Kibble Blade throws his blade like a boomerang, with the blade flying between the background and foreground as it travels all the way to the other end of the screen and then comes back. Used the instant his health falls below 50%. Plus variation has Kibble Blade slam the blade into the ground when it returns to him, sending a golden shockwave along the ground.